


Perfect

by KadmeRead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadmeRead/pseuds/KadmeRead
Summary: This is a fluffy songfic set to the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 21





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A.N Hi guys! So this idea has been on my backburner for awhile, as whenever I hear this song I think of percabeth, and I finally decided to write it. I was literally listening to Perfect on repeat as I wrote this, so I guess that song is going to be stuck in my head for the next few days. So I hope you enjoy!

_ I found a love for me _

_ Darling just dive right in _

_ And follow my lead _

_ Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  _

_ I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

As they ran, laughing, along the dock, Percy reached the end and jumped in. He turned to her grinning and watched as she stopped, paused for a sec and executed a perfect dive after him. She came back up and shook her head, glistening droplets creating a halo in the sunlight around her. He swam up to her and ducked he, laughing as she spluttered in shock before grinning and swimming towards him. He laughed and led her on a merry chase around the lake. 

*****

_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ I will not give you up this time _

They had known each other for years, and stuck together through thick and thin. The bond they had was stronger than just normal friendship. Everyone saw that. It only got stronger after Tartarus, there was no separating the two, where one went so did the other, they were two halves of a whole, destined to be together forever.

*****

_ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes you're holding mine _

Their kisses were slow and sweet, mutual reciprocation. They moved as one, melding together watching emotions swirl. Silver grey and sea green swirling together into a storm that if directed right could destroy the whole world. All consuming love, mixed with the inexorableness of the sea, meant that nothing could keep them apart.

*****

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight _

The campfire threw out light in the background as they danced. They had been partying with the others but then they had slipped away for some private time, just the two of them. They felt the grass between their toes and they knew, they were home, at last. Percy privately thought that Annabeth had never looked more beautiful, she had soot on her cheeks, and scars on her arms. But she looked perfect to him.

*****

_ Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know _

_ She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home _

_ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love, to carry children of our own _

Everyone said he was the strongest demigod, but if they ever told him that he always denied it and pointed them to her. He might have powers, yeah. But she didn’t and even without powers she had survived Tartarus and found the Athena Parthenos, who could be stronger than that? They were intertwined and dreaming, he knew that they would have a home, a family together in New Rome, children with her brains and his looks or vice versa. A symbol of the new age of peace they were all hoping to embark upon.

*****

_ We are still kids, but we're so in love _

_ Fighting against all odds _

_ I know we'll be alright this time _

He knew that their chances weren’t high, the likelihood low that they would make it to 20, so he prepared. He knew he was going to marry Annabeth, there was no doubt about it. He would fight for their future, so they could be together and hopefully grow old together. He didn’t want immortality, he just wanted the chance to be with her.

*****

_ Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be my girl, I'll be your man _

_ I see my future in your eyes _

He grabbed her hand as they walked into New Rome together. He wanted to show her so much now he had the opportunity too. He waved to those he recognised but mostly he just watched Annabeth get animated about the Roman architecture. He could see that she was starting to understand why he loved it there so much, and he could tell that she was starting to too.

*****

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _

_ When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful _

_ I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight _

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms _

He thought as they danced on the Argo, under the stars, that he didn’t deserve her love. He knew he had scared her down in Tartarus, and that she had still continued to be with him. He was so lucky to have her and he knew he didn’t deserve her. She was an absolute angel to put up with him. She looked up at him.

“Come back to earth, you're away with the stars.”

He smiled, “Of course, I’m with you, aren’t I?”

She laughed “But seriously, Seaweed Brain, where were you?”

He looked sober “I was thinking that I don’t deserve you.”

Her eyes looked up at him the same colour as the stars shining down upon them.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because,” He hesitated then took the plunge “In Tartarus, you, you were scared of me, and I’d do anything to protect you, even become … that person again.” 

He hated to admit it, but he was scared then. Scared that she would leave him, that that would be it between them, that every time she looked at him she would see a monster, the monster that he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

“Percy…” she hesitated. Here it comes he thought and braced himself. 

“Percy, I know you, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or anyone you care about. Yes I was scared, but that was because I saw who you could’ve been without your friends around you to ground you, to help you. I won’t leave you. I could never leave you. Percy, I love you.”

He leant down and kissed her, and in that kiss was a promise, that he would never do that to her again, a promise of forever. Looking over her shoulder up at the Huntress, he smiled and kept dancing.

*****

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song _

_ I have faith in what I see _

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person _

_ And she looks perfect _

_ I don't deserve this _

_ You look perfect tonight _

**Author's Note:**

> A.N So I hoped you guys all enjoyed it! I have another songfic idea for Liper, so if any of you are interested I’ll consider writing and posting it. As always I love comments and kudos, so go ahead make my day! Thanks again, Kadme.


End file.
